


Splintered

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Vignette based on the scene in Barbara's hotel room during the episode "In Divine Proportion"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

It doesn’t matter what I do, I can never get warm. Layers do nothing, food and drink have no effect; it is as if the inside of me is dead, nothing can warm this empty shell.

I sit in the dark. Although I fear what lurks in the shadows, their company is preferable to the muted glow of a lamp or the unforgiving glare of a ceiling light.

I am tired; mentally and physically exhausted, but I cannot sleep. It is taking everything that I have not to splinter into fragments or crumble to dust. I think that I am slowly going insane, and I am not sure if I want to fight it. Insanity could be my refuge, because this enforced normality is my prison.

I find it hard to breathe; invisible hands choke me; a relentless weight crushes my chest.

I don’t want kindness. I am living in hell; clinging to a metaphorical cliff edge when all I want to do is let go. 

I want this to be over.


End file.
